


Sleeping Habits

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [211]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, In Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch each other sleeping.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Happy birthday kitty_fic 💥🍭

It was Harry’s habit to wait for Draco to fall asleep before he turned off the light. 

He loved the way that his husband’s pale eyelashes flickered against his cheek and the small whispered breathes that he made. Looking down at his beloved, Harry felt like the luckiest wizard alive. 

~*~*~

It was Draco’s habit to let Harry sleep each morning. 

His husband deserved his rest. He always put others before himself. Asleep, Harry’s face was placid and tranquil. Asleep, Harry wasn’t the Saviour. Draco watched across the pillow and knew, without a doubt, that theirs was the truest of loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
